The Other Side
by Bareilles
Summary: UA - Kurt Hummel se réveille un matin avec un jeune homme qui le fixe au pied de son lit. Un garçon de son âge, vêtu d'une veste en cuir, tatoué et recouvert de piercings. Son nom est Blaine Anderson, il vient d'être assassiné et n'a plus aucuns souvenirs de sa mort.
1. Prologue

**The Other Side **

_Rien n'est à moi, tout est à la FOX et à RIB._ **  
**

Merci à Orainoco pour ses conseils, ses corrections et sa bonne humeur. Le prologue est court (mais c'est bien le but d'un prologue !) mais j'espère que ça vous plaira -ou intriguera au mieux- malgré tout.

* * *

**20 Octobre 2015 – New-York**

Les morts la pourchassaient. Ils se nourrissaient de « sacrifiés » et elle en était une. Dans le vent, ils mâchonnaient ses cheveux. Sous la pluie, ils rongeaient ses os. Les morts étaient toujours affamés.

Alors qu'elle courait le plus vite possible, à travers les ruelles déserte de la ville, ils lui lacérèrent la peau du bout de leurs doigts décharnés et burent son sang.

Les morts se repurent de sa chair vivante. Les délices, les organes, dont le plus convoité restait le cœur, étaient tout au fond. Des bras osseux fouillèrent ses entrailles à la recherche de ce mets délicat. A mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, des roulements de tambours se substituaient aux battements de leurs cœurs glacés. Plus la fin de la jeune femme semblait imminente, plus ils résonnaient fort. Bientôt, ils suivraient le rythme de son pouls, et lui infligeraient milles tourments.

Accélérant sa course, la femme glissa dans une flaque de boue, et s'étala de tout son long sur le bitume. La pluie continuait de se déverser sur la ville, trempant davantage la jeune femme qui jurait en essayant de se relever. Un petit cri sortit de sa gorge quand elle s'aperçut que sa cheville venait de se foulée.

La voilà piégée.

_Ta-dam… Ta-dam… Tadam, tadam, tadam… _

Les tambours redoublèrent de force, et elle grinça furieusement en se trainant par terre parmi les rats, les détritus et la poussière. Isabelle Wright jura à haute voix, se forçant à oublier la douleur qui lui tiraillait furieusement la jambe. Elle passa une main furieuse sur son front, essuyant de sa manche sale le sang qui s'échappait de son arcade sourcilière fendue.

Et les tambours. Le roulement féroce et impitoyable des tambours.

Qui se rapprochaient. Encore et encore. Isabelle rampa plus rapidement, du moins tenta t-elle, elle devait rejoindre sa voiture. Elle devait atteindre son téléphone et prévenir Kurt de ce qui se tramait.

_Tadam, tadam… Ta-dam… dam… _

Son cœur rata un battement effréné. La directrice de Vogue se figea, fixant une seconde la paire d'escarpins cirés qui venaient d'apparaitre sous son nez. Frigorifiée par le vent et la pluie, Isabelle leva lentement un regard méfiant sur la silhouette menaçante qui la dominait. Il l'avait finalement rattrapé.

Les tambours reprirent plus fortement.

« Hummel ? Demanda un murmure rauque emporté par le vent glacial de New-York. Où est Kurt Hummel ?

- Jamais ! Cracha t-elle en sentant une main ferme et autoritaire l'agripper par les cheveux. Jamais je ne te le dirais. »

Un sourire sardonique lui répondit.

Les tambours cessèrent subitement, tandis que la tête d'Isabelle Wright roulait au sol.

* * *

**TBC**

Merci de m'avoir lu. Vos avis sont toujours très appréciés. Le prochain chapitre vous en apprendra plus et verra l'apparition de Kurt... et de Blaine.

Kisouille guys !


	2. Premier Jour

**The Other Side **

_Rien n'est à moi, tout est à la FOX et à RIB._**  
**

Merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews, vos favs et vos follows sur TOS, ça me motive plus que jamais. Je remercie Orainoco pour la relecture, et ses remarques toujours très pertinentes.

Cette fic contient 9 chapitres en plus du prologue, voilà pour l'information inutile ! En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

_**14 ans plus tôt**_

**22 Février 2001 - Lima**

_Ding... Ding... Ding... _

Il compta mentalement jusqu'à trois.

_Dong... Dong... Dong... _

_Ding_, clamait le clocher de droite. _Dong,_ répondait celui de gauche.

Il compta mentalement jusqu'à trois. Ferma les yeux. Et le tintement insistant des cloches de la petite église de Lima reprirent leur agaçante litanie. Une main griffue se posa sur son épaule d'enfant, les doigts décharnés et blafards le serrèrent à lui en faire mal.

_Pauvre petit,_ chuchotait-on à mi-voix.

Il se crispa et se vouta, ses yeux admirant soudainement la pointe de ses mocassins en cuir. Pétrifié, Kurt Hummel, huit ans, serra les dents pour empêcher les larmes de glisser le long de ses joues pâles… essayant d'oublier la douleur des ongles acérés qui s'enfonçaient impitoyablement dans sa petite veste de costume noire. Il tentait d'ignorer cette présence terrifiante qui pesait dans son dos et qui appuyait fermement sur son épaule.

Mais les ongles s'enfonçaient de plus en plus profondément, déchirant les tissus de sa veste et de sa chemise, creusant désormais dans sa chair. Il pouvait à présent sentir son sang, épais et chaud, s'écouler le long de son bras…

Il était terrifié. Paralysé.

« Kurt. »

Le petit garçon sursauta et osa finalement lever la tête en direction de son père. Un faible sourire triste aux lèvres, Burt passa une main dans la chevelure parfaitement coiffée de son fils, pressant délicatement son épaule.

« Tu vas bien ? Demanda t-il avec inquiétude. »

Kurt lança prudemment une œillade par-dessus son épaule : il n'y avait personne. Le cimetière avait été déserté, il ne restait plus que lui et son père. La main aux ongles acérés et la présence terrifiante avaient également disparu. Machinalement son regard s'arrêta sur le marbre blanc de cette énième pierre tombale :

Elizabeth Mary Hummel

1971 – 2001

A une femme, une mère et une amie aimante.

Du haut de ses huit ans, Kurt déchiffra les mots et son regard s'embua une nouvelle fois. Cette fois ci d'une tristesse infinie. Malgré son jeune âge, le petit garçon faisait preuve d'une perspicacité étonnante. Il avait immédiatement compris ce qui était arrivé à sa mère. Il avait immédiatement compris qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Personne ne devrait perdre leur mère à cet âge. Personne.

Ô certes, Kurt avait longuement pleuré dans les bras de son père, sanglotant de tout son saoul contre son torse. Et Burt ne s'était jamais autant détesté à cet instant, échouant lamentablement à sa promesse de toujours protéger sa famille. Il était tellement en colère. En colère contre lui, contre les médecins qui n'avaient pas pu sauvé sa femme, contre la mystérieuse maladie qui avait rongé Lizzie, l'amenant à son lit de mort.

Il avait été en colère contre le monde entier.

Et cette colère aurait pu largement le submerger, l'engloutir entièrement dans sa descente infernale. Ce fut Kurt qui le sauva de cette chute sans fond. Son petit garçon de huit ans, qui ce matin avant de partir pour le cimetière, l'avait dévisagé d'un regard profondément mâture.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute papa, avait-il déclaré de sa voix fluette, assis à la table de la cuisine, son bol de céréales devant lui. Ce n'est pas de ta faute papa. Maman veut pas que tu sois triste, elle va bien maintenant qu'elle est au ciel. »

Retenant ses larmes, Burt avait serré longuement son fils dans ses bras. Il avait besoin d'être fort pour lui. Jamais il ne laisserait quoi que ce soit arriver à Kurt. Jamais. Il était tout ce qui lui restait à présent.

Il s'arrêta en prenant conscience que son petit garçon ne l'avait pas suivi, et Burt se retourna pour admirer Kurt. Ce dernier semblait si fragile sous la lumière accrue du soleil, accentuant la pâleur de sa peau, éclairant le châtain presque blond de ses cheveux, faisant ressortir la couleur particulière de ses yeux avec plus de force. Burt eut le souffle coupé, Kurt ressemblait à une créature lumineuse et éthérée.

_Ce n'est pas de ta faute papa… _

« Hey kiddo, appela t-il doucement. »

Il lui tendit une main et le petit garçon s'empressa de la saisir avec force. Sans un regard, le père et le fils marchèrent en silence, progressant en direction de la voiture.

XXX

Burt se pencha et déposa un rapide baiser sur le front de Kurt.

« Bonne nuit buddy.

- Bonne nuit papa. »

Installé dans son petit lit, sa peluche lapin fermement serrée contre lui, Kurt regarda son père refermer la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Il l'entendit descendre les escaliers et le silence de la nuit s'installa confortablement dans la pièce. Se tournant sur le côté, enfouissant son pouce entre ses lèvres en un geste rassurant, Kurt ferma les yeux et se laissa doucement glisser dans le sommeil.

La journée fut éprouvante, et son épaule lui faisait encore mal. Le petit garçon se rappela des ongles qui creusaient douloureusement dans son épaule. De cette présence terrifiante au cimetière qui l'avait empêché de bouger durant les funérailles de sa maman. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, pas vrai ? Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir saigné, il avait senti son sang glisser le long de son bras. Pourtant quand son papa l'avait poussé à prendre sa douche après le dîner, Kurt s'était aperçu qu'il n'avait pas saigné.

Non. Il n'avait pas saigné.

A la place se trouvait la présence d'hématomes qui s'étalaient sur sa peau blanche et délicate. Des hématomes en forme de doigts. Il n'avait pas osé le dire à son papa… Parce qu'il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Parce que son papa était très triste.

Alors Kurt garda le silence, et ferma plus fort les yeux, serrant sa peluche plus près de lui en essayant de trouver le sommeil. Et tandis qu'il suçotait lentement son pouce, ses paupières se fermèrent doucement, la fatigue ayant raison de lui.

XXX

Son réveil Dora l'exploratrice indiquait 3h00 du matin, Kurt le savait parce qu'il avait appris à lire l'heure à l'école. La grande aiguille était sur le 12 et la petite sur le 3. Ce fut la première chose qu'il remarqua, avant de froncer lentement les sourcils.

Quelqu'un pleurait.

Quelqu'un pleurait dans sa chambre. Doucement, le petit garçon se redressa et remarqua une forme accroupie dans le coin, près de sa bibliothèque. Il n'arrivait pas bien à voir, parce qu'il faisait nuit et la lumière de la lune n'éclairait pas bien avec les rideaux tirés. Poussé par la curiosité enfantine, Kurt se leva et s'approcha prudemment.

Les sanglots redoublèrent.

Une petite fille, certainement de son âge, vêtue d'une belle robe blanche était accroupie dans sa chambre. Ses longs cheveux formaient de soyeuses boucles noires qui lui dissimulaient le visage, et Kurt pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda t-il doucement. »

La petite fille s'arrêta brusquement et leva le visage vers lui, en le regardant avec de grands yeux.

« T… tu… pe… peux me… me voir ? »

La question parut étrange à Kurt mais il hocha la tête avec un sourire. La petite fille se leva et Kurt eut un brusque mouvement de recul, terrifié. Son regard fixait avec horreur cette énorme tache rouge sur la robe de la fillette. Cette tache de sang qui dégoulinait, salissant le parquet de sa chambre.

« Tu… tu peux me voir ? Répéta t-elle avec incrédulité. »

Kurt recula encore alors qu'elle avançait d'un pas... Un froid glacial s'empara de lui, et son estomac se tordit sous la peur. Sa gorge se noua et sa respiration se bloqua. Il voulait son papa ! Il voulait son papa… _Maintenant ! _

Il se retourna pour courir vers la porte quand brusquement une main s'abattit contre son épaule. Une main décharnée aux ongles acérés.

La main du cimetière.

Cette main qui le serra fortement, plongeant ses ongles dans sa peau, lui arrachant presque l'épaule. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la fillette reculer, les yeux écarquillés par la peur… Elle retourna à la place ou Kurt l'avait trouvé, s'accroupit à nouveau près de la bibliothèque et recommença à pleurer.

Kurt hurla de toute la force de ses poumons.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que la porte ne s'ouvre à la volée sur un Burt inquiet. La lumière illumina la pièce, faisant ainsi disparaitre la petite fille et la présence terrifiante. Pleurant à chaudes larmes, Kurt se précipita dans les bras de son père qui le souleva contre lui, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer.

« Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ? »

Il hocha lentement la tête contre son cou. Burt soupira et frotta lentement son dos dans des mouvements apaisants.

« Tu veux dormir avec moi ce soir ? »

Incapable de répondre, Kurt se contenta d'un petit hochement de tête. On l'avait prévenu que les premiers jours seraient difficiles pour Kurt. Que celui-ci aurait besoin de toute l'attention de son père. On lui avait également dit qu'il était important à ce qu'il ne devienne pas surprotecteur.

Kurt devait dormir dans son lit.

Mais Burt décida qu'il mettrait cette règle en place dès demain.

« Okay. On va se coucher alors. »

Il se retourna et éteignit la lumière, et alors qu'il refermait la porte Kurt put apercevoir la forme de la petite fille qui continuait de sombrement sangloter.

XXX

Burt ouvrit la portière du break et aida Kurt à s'installer dans son siège pour enfant sur la banquette arrière. Le petit garçon étouffa un bâillement derrière la paume de sa main, clignant ses grands yeux rouges de fatigue. Le soleil brillait haut et clair en cette fin d'après midi, les rires des enfants qui sortaient de l'école, se précipitant dans les bras de leurs parents résonnaient tout autour d'eux… Mais Kurt n'y prêtait pas attention, il menaçait déjà de s'endormir, ses paupières papillotant difficilement.

Presque un mois s'était écoulé depuis la mort d'Elizabeth et Kurt agissait de plus en plus étrangement. Le petit garçon semblait constamment fatigué, il était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, des cernes noircissaient sous ses yeux… Kurt avait toujours eu un caractère bien trempé, mais il devenait de plus en plus capricieux, grognon et intenable ces derniers jours.

Burt était réellement inquiet.

Surtout depuis que l'enseignante de Kurt ne cessait de lui rapporter les siestes intempestives de son fils en pleine classe. Retenant un soupir, Burt lança une brève œillade à travers le rétroviseur. Kurt laissa échapper un second bâillement sonore, sa petite tête penchant dangereusement sur son torse.

« Fatigué, gamin ? Demanda t-il alors qu'il s'arrêtait à un feu rouge. Miss Wayland m'a rapporté que tu t'étais encore endormi en classe. Qu'est ce qui se passe, Kurt ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir le soir ? »

Faisant un effort surhumain pour rester concentré sur les paroles de son père, Kurt leva lentement les yeux.

« Elle arrête pas de pleurer, répondit-il doucement. »

Ce n'était qu'un chuchotement, et Burt dut tendre l'oreille. Il baissa machinalement le son de la radio.

« Qui n'arrête pas de pleurer, buddy ? »

Son fils haussa les épaules et se frotta les yeux.

« La petite fille dans ma chambre. Elle n'arrête pas de pleurer et elle m'empêche de dormir. Je lui ai déjà dit de pas pleurer, mais elle veut pas m'écouter papa… Elle m'empêche de dormir. »

L'inquiétude de Burt grimpa brusquement. Son estomac se noua et ses mains agrippèrent son volant avec plus de force.

« Je suis tellement fatigué, papa. Je peux dormir maintenant ? »

La mâchoire de Burt se crispa tandis qu'il hochait la tête.

« Ouais bien sûr. Je te réveillerai quand on arrivera à la maison. »

Il vit Kurt s'endormir instantanément et son cœur se serra d'appréhension.

XXX

Maugréant Burt grimaça en sortant le linge de la machine à laver, constatant avec horreur que ses t-shirts avaient délavé. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, essayant d'ignorer ce vide terrible qui lui étreignait le cœur.

Lizzie lui manquait atrocement.

D'un geste vif et quelque peu agacé par sa propre incapacité à faire une machine, Burt entassa le reste des vêtements dans un bac à linge et se dépêcha de sortir de la buanderie. Il referma la porte d'un rapide coup de talon, passa devant la chambre de Kurt… et se figea soudainement dans le couloir.

Il pouvait distinctement entendre son fils rire et s'exclamer.

Intrigué, le jeune père posa le bac par terre et ouvrit la porte de la chambre, s'attendant à trouver Kurt avec l'un de ses petits camarades. Mais il n'y avait personne. Personne si ce n'était Kurt qui assis devant sa bibliothèque lui adressa un regard surpris par-dessus son épaule.

« On fait trop de bruit, papa ? Demanda t-il avec surprise. »

_On ?_

« Kurt… Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu parles tout seul ? »

Depuis le décès d'Elizabeth le comportement de Kurt ne cessait de l'inquiéter. Le petit garçon secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel, signifiant clairement : « mais n'importe quoi papa ! »

« Je parle pas tout seul ! Renchérit-il brusquement en se levant et pointant l'endroit près de la fenêtre. Je parle à Jamie. Elle est très gentille et c'est mon amie ! Elle m'expliquait comment on fait pour… pour… tri…tric… »

Il bégaya, semblant chercher le mot, puis se retourna soudainement comme si quelqu'un venait de l'appeler et hocha la tête avec un sourire.

« Tricoter ! S'exclama t-il en sautillant sur place. Papa, je veux tricoter ça a l'air amusant ! Jamie dit qu'il faut de la laine, celle qui vient des moutons ! »

Abasourdi, Burt fit quelques pas dans la chambre, ne pouvant détacher son regard de son fils qui continuait de babiller innocemment.

« Kurt… Qui est Jamie ? Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne ici. »

Il s'agenouilla et prit délicatement les mains de Kurt dans les siennes, le dévisageant calmement, retenant inconsciemment sa respiration. Il serra un peu plus fort les mains de son petit garçon.

« Tu ne me crois pas, constata t-il calmement. »

Burt secoua lentement la tête.

« Ce n'est pas grave papa, continua Kurt, plein de cette innocence enfantine. Elle m'avait prévenue que tu ne me croirais pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute papa. »

_Ce n'est pas de ta faute papa… _

XXX

Burt n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour emmener Kurt consulté une psychologue. Le Dr. Danielle Pierce l'avait rassuré en lui expliquant que l'étrange comportement de son fils n'était que la matérialisation psychique de sa souffrance suite à la mort de sa mère. Kurt qui possédait décidément une imagination bien débordante, s'était créé un ami imaginaire du nom de Jamie pour l'aider à surmonter son deuil.

_« Kurt n'est qu'un petit garçon Monsieur Hummel, déclara le médecin dans un léger sourire. Les enfants réagissent différemment à la mort. Surtout quand elle concerne une personne proche. »_

D'un geste machinal, Burt actionna la cafetière son regard se perdant par delà la fenêtre de sa cuisine, pensant combien la présence d'Elizabeth avait illuminé les lieux. Elle lui manquait énormément. A présent qu'elle n'était plus là, la maison était devenue bien sombre.

Et ce n'était pas qu'une image. Burt avait beau ouvrir les volets et tirés les rideaux, la lumière du soleil s'obstinait à ne pas pénétrer dans sa maison. Passant une main fatiguée sur son visage, il sortit machinalement le bol « Hello Kitty » de Kurt, sa boite de céréales préférée ainsi qu'une brioche aux pépites de chocolat avec laquelle il avait l'intention de prendre son petit déjeuner. L'horloge indiquait à peine sept heure et Burt décida de laisser dormir son fils encore quelques minutes avant de monter le réveiller.

Poussant un soupir las, il but une gorgée de son café et s'installa à la table de la cuisine tout en dépliant le magazine sportif de la semaine. Occupé à lire les commentaires et autres résultats de la Champion's League, il n'entendit pas les marches des escaliers grincer, ni n'aperçut la petite et frêle silhouette de Kurt qui s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte.

« Papa… »

Burt émit un léger « Hum ? » sans pour autant lever les yeux.

« … papa… »

Cette fois Burt se crispa immédiatement à l'écoute des sanglots dans la voix de son fils.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y… »

Il s'interrompit brusquement. L'horreur descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à nouer son estomac. Vêtue de son pyjama bleu ciel, Kurt arborait une griffure sanguinolente, serpentant le long de son cou jusqu'à son épaule gauche. Un énorme hématome prenant déjà des teintes jaunes, bleues et violettes s'étalait sur toute sa joue droite comme si quelqu'un l'avait violemment frappé.

Burt n'osait y penser.

La simple idée que quelqu'un puisse avoir levé la main sur son petit garçon le mettait hors de lui. Il se leva soudainement, sa tasse de café se fracassant sur le carrelage en un bruit assourdissant, tandis que Burt se précipitait vers son fils.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Hurla t-il en le saisissant par les épaules. Kurt, qui est ce qui t'as fait ça bon sang ! »

Mais Kurt éclata en sanglots, surpris que son père lui hurle dessus. Burt sentit son cœur exploser face à la souffrance et la terreur de son enfant. Immédiatement, il le serra dans ses bras, caressant son dos dans des gestes rassurants et réconfortants. Kurt pleurait contre son torse, ses petites mains s'enroulant autour de sa nuque.

« Kurt, chuchota Burt après quelques longues secondes. Buddy… Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? J'ai vraiment besoin de le savoir. »

Le petit garçon secoua la tête avant d'enfouir son visage contre le t-shirt de son père. Il se sentait en sécurité ici.

« Kurt… Je t'en supplie. Dis-moi ce qui t'es arrivé. »

Le petit garçon demeura silencieux quelques secondes, puis renifla bruyamment ce qui fit sourire son père.

« C'est le méchant monsieur. »

La mâchoire de Burt se crispa. Il y avait tellement de peur dans la voix de Kurt. Il détestait ça.

« Le méchant monsieur du cimetière papa. Il est venu dans ma chambre… Il a fait du mal à Jamie aussi. J'ai… J'ai… »

Il recommença à sangloter.

« Chut, chut… Respire kiddo.

Son fils hocha lentement la tête.

- J'ai essayé de t'appeler papa… Mais le méchant monsieur avait pris ma voix. Je pouvais plus parler… et… et… Et il m'a fait du mal à moi aussi, papa. J'avais tellement mal, et je lui demandais d'arrêter mais… mais… »

_Le méchant monsieur ? _

Quelqu'un avait pénétré chez lui hier soir ? Pourtant il verrouillait chaque porte, chaque fenêtre, tous les soirs avant de se coucher, et il n'avait rien vu d'inhabituel ce matin en allant chercher le courrier dans la boite aux lettres. Il baissa les yeux, effleurant du bout des doigts l'hématome meurtrissant la chair de Kurt, l'inquiétude cédant la place à une colère dévastatrice.

Il appellerait la police sur le chemin de l'hôpital, il ne pouvait pas laisser son fils dans cet état là le sang commençait à sécher le long de son cou et de son épaule… mais il voulait être certain que Kurt ne dissimulait pas d'autres blessures.

« Mets tes chaussures, déclara t-il en l'embrassant affectueusement sur le front. Je t'emmène à l'hôpital. »

La réaction fut immédiate, Kurt leva ses grands yeux bleus suppliant vers lui.

« Non… Je veux pas ! »

Bien entendu qu'il ne voulait pas, pensa amèrement Burt.

C'était l'endroit où il avait vu sa mère s'affaiblir et agoniser jour après jour. C'était l'endroit où elle était morte. Il ne pouvait que comprendre son inquiétude, mais sa santé passait avant sa tristesse et son ressentiment.

« Kurt. Tout va bien se passer, tu entends ? Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal. Personne. »

D'un geste, il souleva le petit garçon dans ses bras, prenant le chemin de l'entrée où il prit le temps de lui enfiler veste et chaussures. Kurt s'accrochait fermement à ses épaules, comme de peur qu'il ne le lâche et l'abandonne, il resserra instinctivement son étreinte tandis qu'il posait sa joue contre son épaule.

Burt ignorait ce qui se passait réellement avec son fils, mais ça commençait réellement à l'effrayer.

XXX

Les vacances de Pâques étaient arrivées plus vite que prévu, et le temps se montrait généreux en ce mois d'Avril. Profitant de ce dimanche matin ensoleillé, Burt s'installa tranquillement dans le vieux fauteuil à bascule d'Elizabeth sous le porche de la maison, lisant les dernières nouvelles sportives tout en gardant un œil sur Kurt qui s'amusait avec le fils des voisins, le petit Artie Abrams.

« Ne t'approche pas trop de la route, buddy ! Prévint-il assez fort pour que son garçon l'entende. »

Kurt lui répondit d'un vague : « Hum, hum ! » qui le fit sourire. Secouant la tête, amusé malgré tout et heureux de le voir interagir avec un autre véritable enfant –et non avec Jamie l'amie imaginaire- Burt s'apprêtait à reprendre sa lecture quand une femme s'avança dans son allée. Elle était grande, élégante, mince et élancée, la peau pâle, de grands yeux bleus et de longs cheveux blonds coiffés en un savant chignon.

Dieu, il sentit son cœur rater un battement.

L'espace futile d'un instant il crut voir sa défunte femme. Néanmoins, elle semblait bien plus jeune, et sa jolie robe blanche devait sans doute valoir une petite fortune. Il s'aperçut brusquement qu'elle le fixait presque timidement, s'arrêtant juste en face des marches du perron. Elle lui dédia un sourire sympathique et Burt se renfrogna intérieurement, méfiant.

« Je peux vous aider ? Commença t-il, comprenant qu'elle ne prendrait pas la parole en premier. »

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit sensiblement, tandis qu'elle grimpait enfin les marches du haut de ses talons vertigineux. Burt se demanda un instant comment elle faisait pour marcher avec ces choses sans se casser les chevilles ? Il lui serra pourtant la main qu'elle lui tendait, il n'était pas non plus impoli.

« Isabelle, se présenta t-elle en le dévisageant plus intensément. Isabelle Wright.

- Burt Hummel. »

Elle hocha poliment la tête.

« Je sais. »

Burt la considéra quelques secondes avec perplexité prêt à réitérer sa question mais la jeune femme le devança.

« Je suis navrée de venir sans prévenir, commença t-elle doucement. Je ne savais pas… Quand j'ai appris la mort d'Elizabeth j'ai sauté dans le premier avion et…

- Vous connaissiez Lizzie ? Coupa Burt de plus en plus perplexe. »

Sa défunte femme n'avait que très peu d'amies, et il connaissait les rares qu'elle avait possédées. Il s'agissait de personnes du quartier pour la plupart. Le regard bleu –si semblable à sa Lizzie- se fit lointain, s'assombrissant d'un profond chagrin.

« Je suis sa sœur. Sa petite sœur. »

Cette fois l'étonnement et l'incrédulité le frappèrent de plein fouet. Sa sœur ? Sa femme n'avait pas sœur, elle était fille unique. Pourtant, alors qu'il la dévisageait avec plus d'insistance, il ne pouvait pas nier cette étrange ressemblance qui liait les deux femmes : la longue chevelure blonde, le teint pâle, les grands yeux dont la couleur était un mélange de bleu-gris-vert.

« Elle ne vous a donc rien dit, déclara t-elle sans paraître surprise. Ce n'est pas étonnant, Liz a coupé tout lien avec notre famille quand elle s'est mariée.

Isabelle semblait amère.

- Vous vous prenez pour qui au juste ? Demanda Burt, sentant la colère bouillir dans ses veines. C'est quoi cette histoire ! »

Peu importe qui était cette femme, il ne la laisserait pas salir la mémoire de Lizzie.

« Est-ce qu'elle vous a déjà parlé de ses parents ? De sa famille ?

- Ses parents sont…

- Morts ? C'est ce qu'elle vous a dit n'est ce pas ? Ecoutez je sais que ça va vous paraître dingue… Je… Juste… Sachez juste que mon père est décédé l'année dernière, ma mère est toujours vivante et j'ai un grand frère, Mark, qui vit à Paris. Liz était notre aînée.»

Sa femme était toujours restée vague sur sa famille, en n'en parlant et en la mentionnant que très rarement. Lors de leurs premiers rendez-vous, Elizabeth lui avait expliqué qu'elle était fille unique et que ses parents étaient effectivement décédés. Burt n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'en savoir d'avantage. Il l'aimait comme un fou, c'était tout ce qui lui importait à cette époque.

« Monsieur Hummel, souffla Isabelle en prenant place sur la chaise en osier près de lui. Je vous promets de tout vous expliquer… Sachez juste que Liz vous aimait et que si elle vous a caché une partie de son passé, c'est uniquement pour vous protéger vous et votre enfant. »

Cette fois il en avait assez entendu, Burt se releva brusquement se saisissant de son journal et de sa tasse de café à moitié vide qui reposait sur la petite table en bois.

« Ok, là c'est trop. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous faîtes ça, mais vous devriez partir avant que je me montre moins conciliant. »

La jeune femme le suivit du regard et se leva à son tour tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte d'entrée tout en criant à son fils qu'il était l'heure de rentrer déjeuner.

« Est-ce que tout va bien avec Kurt ? »

Et ce fut cette question, cette simple question, qui figea Burt dans son élan. Il se redressa lentement, prenant une grande inspiration avant de se tourner vers Isabelle. Celle-ci semblait presque désespérée.

« Il se passe des choses étranges, n'est ce pas ? Au début ce n'est pas grand-chose, juste des portes qui claques, des frissons dans certaines pièces, des objets qui disparaissent mystérieusement pour finalement réapparaître dans des endroits improbables… Puis vous avez l'impression que votre maison s'assombrit, vous vous sentez de plus en plus mal à l'aise, vous vous sentez observé. »

Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, Burt se contenta d'un petit hochement de tête. Cela suffit à redonner du courage à Isabelle qui fixait avec intérêt quelque chose par-dessus l'épaule du mécanicien.

« Mais le plus inquiétant reste Kurt. Il agit différemment depuis quelques temps, vous l'entendez parler seul, vous l'entendez pleurer et rire sans aucune raison… Vous le voyez se blesser, saigner et hurler. »

Cette fois un frisson parcourut son échine et il ferma brièvement les paupières, repensant avec horreur à cette matinée d'y il y a trois semaines, quand son fils était descendu de sa chambre : tuméfié et ensanglanté. L'infirmière qui l'avait pris en charge à l'hôpital avait été d'une patience exemplaire… et bien entendu, Burt avait du répondre à des questions dérangeantes du médecin, celui ci sous entendant plus ou moins qu'il battait son enfant.

Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de sa tasse à café, se souvenant à quel point il avait voulu frapper le docteur Sterling en pleine face. Heureusement la psychologue était intervenue en sa faveur… Mais Burt n'appréciait pas plus les insinuations du Dr Pierce qui pensait que Kurt pouvait s'être lui-même infligé ses blessures afin d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que d'intensifier le rythme des rendez-vous pour son fils.

Il croisa le regard d'Isabelle et secoua furieusement la tête.

« Qu'est ce que vous essayez de me dire au juste ? Qu'il y a des fantômes chez moi c'est ça ? »

L'espace d'une seconde, Burt se fit la réflexion que cela pourrait certainement expliquer bien des choses. Mais il chassa bien rapidement cette pensée ridicule.

« Vous seriez surpris, répliqua t-elle en esquissant un triste sourire. Je vous en supplie, écoutez moi. Je suis ici pour Kurt… C'est un petit garçon spécial. Vous ne savez pas à quel point, je suis inquiète pour lui. »

Il éclata d'un rire amer.

« Vous êtes folle ! Marmonna t-il. Partez de chez moi maintenant ! Et laissez mon fils en dehors de ça ! C'est un petit garçon qui a perdu sa mère, évidemment qu'il agit différemment. »

Elle secoua la tête, soupirant, vaincue.

« D'accord. Je reste en ville jusqu'à samedi, puis je devrais repartir à New-York, expliqua t-elle en s'emparant d'un petit bloc note et d'un stylo dans son sac à main. Je suis à l'Hotel Emmerson, chambre 201, voici l'adresse ainsi que mon numéro de téléphone. »

Elle déchira la page puis lui tendit le papier que Burt hésita à prendre. Finalement, la jeune femme le posa maladroitement sur le petit meuble de l'entrée.

« N'hésitez pas à m'appelez, ou à venir me voir si jamais vous avez des questions sur… -elle s'interrompit brusquement- Oui. Bref. Je m'en vais à présent. »

Hochant la tête, elle se retourna pour tomber face à face avec Kurt qui se tenait juste derrière elle. Ils se figèrent tous les deux un instant, juste quelques secondes, durant lesquelles Isabelle et Kurt se dévisagèrent comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. De là ou il se tenait, Burt ne put s'empêcher de relever les ressemblances entre son fils et cette inconnue.

« Kiddo, appela t-il alors. Viens là. »

Comme sortant d'une transe, Kurt sursauta et se dépêcha de rejoindre son père qui le prit instinctivement dans ses bras. Isabelle leur adressa un dernier sourire puis s'éloigna le long de l'allée.

« C'est qui ? Demanda Kurt après quelques secondes. »

Se sentant soudainement fatigué, Burt secoua la tête.

« Personne bud. Elle demandait juste son chemin.

- Oh, souffla le petit garçon en posant sa joue contre l'épaule de son père. Elle est jolie. Elle ressemble à maman. »

Burt sentit son cœur se briser.

XXX

Burt passa une main sur son visage fatigué, essayant de réparer la chaine du vélo de Kurt. Son fils s'amusait dans le jardin, tirant derrière lui une ficelle au bout de laquelle était attachée une petite balle fluorescente que Pinocchio tentait d'attraper. Pinocchio était le nom du chaton que Kurt avait adopté… L'animal avait été abandonné dans un grand carton juste devant le supermarché ou ils avaient l'habitude de faire leurs courses. Il ne restait plus que ce petit chaton tigré et son fils l'avait regardé avec de grands yeux, demandant à demi-mot s'ils pouvaient le ramener avec eux. Il n'avait pas pu refuser.

Et le voilà désormais propriétaire d'un chaton prénommé Pinocchio qui s'amusait à faire ses griffes sur le cuir de son fauteuil préféré. Les mains sales de graisse, il replaça correctement la chaine et fit tourner les pédales, vérifiant que tout fonctionnait. Burt avait pris une semaine de vacances au garage, délaissant les responsabilités à son contremaître afin de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec son fils. Il se releva en grimaçant, ses genoux craquant un peu sous son poids, quand quelqu'un toqua gentiment contre la barrière en bois pour attirer son attention.

Burt releva les yeux et eut une seconde d'arrêt en reconnaissant le sourire d'Alma Lopez. Il s'agissait d'une bonne amie à Elizabeth qui venait souvent boire le thé les jeudis après midi. Déjà d'un certain âge, la vieille hispanique dirigeait une boutique d'antiquaire en ville. Elle possédait un tempérament de feu qui lui valait une certaine réputation au sein du quartier où elle vivait.

« _Hola_, déclara t-elle dans son accent espagnol à couper au couteau. Comment allez-vous ? Je viens aux nouvelles, je n'ai pas pu venir avant j'en suis désolée. J'ai une énorme charge de travail qui m'est tombée dessus à la boutique, je ne pouvais pas me libérer. »

Souriant un peu, Burt replaça sa casquette de baseball sur sa tête avant d'essuyer ses mains sur son chiffon de travail. Malgré ses airs farouches et peu accommodantes, Alma demeurait une femme remarquablement généreuse et à l'écoute des autres. Burt et Kurt l'adoraient, et elle le leur rendait bien.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-il en appuyant le vélo contre le mur. Ne vous sentez pas obligé à…

_- Pero cual idiota,_ coupa t-elle vivement en dissimulant un sourire. Ne commencez pas à me dire des bêtises plus grosses que vous Burt Hummel. Je vous ai préparé un peu de gâteau sablé à la mangue, je sais combien vous et Kurt aimez ça.

- C'est très gentil de votre part Alma, mais vous n'étiez pas obligée. Vraiment.

- Tut, tut, tut, maugréa cette dernière en soufflant et en levant les yeux au ciel. Je dois bien m'assurer que vous vous nourrissez bien ! Lizzie ne me pardonnerait jamais si je laissais ses hommes mourir de faim. Et pas de discussion _por l'amor di Dios_ ! »

Burt éclata d'un léger rire et secoua lentement la tête tout en s'emparant du sachet que lui tendait la vieille femme.

« Merci, souffla t-il finalement. Vous voulez une tasse de café…

- Je préférerais du thé.

- Ouais… Où du thé ! Venez. »

Il lui fit un geste vers la porte avant de se tourner vers Kurt.

« Hey kiddo ! Viens dire bonjour à Mrs Lopez ! »

Mais Kurt se contenta d'un rapide geste de la main puis reprit son jeu avec Pinocchio, ne prêtant déjà plus attention aux deux adultes.

« Ce gamin va me rendre dingue…

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est de son âge. Ma petite Santana est toute pareille. Préférant jouer au foot avec ses grands frères qu'aller à ses cours de danse classique. »

Le sourire de Burt s'agrandit largement.

« Kurt est tout l'inverse ! Expliqua t-il en posant le gâteau sur la table de la cuisine et en mettant la bouilloire sur le feu. Il préfère la danse au foot. Ces gamins… Ils finiront par nous rendre fou, pas vrai ?

- Heureusement, les enfants sont généralement une bonne folie.

- Ouais… ouais, si vous le dîtes. »

Tirant une chaise, Alma s'installa à table sans attendre d'y être invitée. Elle lança une œillade par-dessus son épaule, ses yeux se plissant un instant comme si elle tentait de distinguer quelque chose par delà le mur de la cuisine.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Et Kurt ? »

Burt lui versa le thé dans une tasse et s'installa juste en face d'elle en poussant un profond soupir las. Il était tenté de lui dire que tout allait bien mais la rencontre de la veille lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire. Isabelle Wright. Il secoua la tête en passant à nouveau une main fatiguée sur son visage aux traits tirés.

Que devait-il lui dire ? Depuis quelques jours il avait la sensation de perdre toute notion de réalité. Devait-il lui dire que Kurt agissait étrangement ? Qu'il croyait entendre chaque soir des chuchotements et des grattements contre la porte de sa chambre ? Où des murmures à son oreille quand il commençait à s'endormir dans le salon ? Alma ne le croirait pas, elle le prendrait certainement pour un fou. Lui-même avait du mal à y croire.

« C'est difficile, avoua t-il alors. Le temps passe et j'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours aussi mal. Elizabeth… -il dut prendre une profonde respiration- Lizzie était l'amour de ma vie, vous savez. Elle me manque tellement, j'ai parfois l'impression que je n'arriverais pas à continuer sans elle. Et Kurt… »

Lentement, Alma posa sa main sur celle de Burt la serrant chaleureusement. Ses grands yeux noirâtres le dévisageaient avec une infinie patience. Immédiatement, il sentit une grande quiétude l'envahir, comme si toute sa fatigue, ses inquiétudes, sa mélancolie et ses doutes venaient de mystérieusement disparaître.

Pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa femme, Burt ressentit une profonde sérénité.

« Et même s'il n'en parle pas, je sais que Kurt en souffre aussi. Mon fils est courageux, il l'a toujours été, je pense qu'il ne veut pas m'inquiéter. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher… Il se passe des choses que j'arrive pas à expliquer Alma. »

Il s'interrompit soudainement, surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire. L'espace d'une minute, Burt était devenu un véritable livre ouvert, se confiant librement et sans aucune crainte à la vieille mexicaine.

Pourtant il ne la connaissait pas si bien que ça. Alma avait été une amie d'Elizabeth avant tout. Il recula sur sa chaise et retira le plus délicatement possible sa main de celle de l'antiquaire, et à nouveau il fut submergé par toutes ses émotions qui manquèrent de le noyer.

Alma lui offrit un faible sourire avant de boire une gorgée de thé.

« Elizabeth vous aimait tellement, je sais que vous le savez… Mais peut-être avez-vous besoin que quelqu'un vous le rappelle. Sa mort est une tragédie, elle était mon amie et elle me manque énormément, _paz a su alma_. Mais Kurt a besoin de vous…

- Je sais, coupa brusquement Burt. _Je sais ça_. Je ne laisserais jamais rien arriver à mon fils.

- J'en suis sûre. Kurt est un petit garçon spécial. »

_Un petit garçon spécial._

« Vous finirez par faire votre deuil Burt. Le temps guérit toutes les blessures. Vous finirez pas aller un peu mieux. »

Alma farfouilla rapidement dans son sac à main et en sortit un petit sachet en papier qu'elle tendit à Burt.

« Ce sont des feuilles pour la tisane, je les ai préparées pour vous. Ca vous aidera à dormir, c'est à base de fenouil et de camomille, répondit-elle à la question muette du mécanicien. Ca m'a beaucoup aidée lorsque mon Roberto est décédé. »

Sa voix se brisa légèrement à la mention de son défunt mari, mais elle ne se laissa pas abattre.

« Merci pour le thé Burt. C'est toujours un plaisir… Je repasserais, alors en attendant portez vous bien. »

Elle posa une main sur son épaule qu'elle tapota gentiment.

« Merci, chuchota t-il en se levant pour l'enlacer brièvement.

- Vous ne devez pas rester seul en ce moment. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous sentez le besoin. Oh, je vous laisse ça aussi. –elle posa une bougie blanche à côté de la cafetière sur le comptoir de la cuisine- Allumez là quand vous vous sentez anxieux ou nerveux. »

Il se contenta d'un rapide hochement de tête et raccompagna Alma jusque sur le perron. Il la regarda s'éloigner un instant puis referma la porte non sans avoir jeté un œil sur Kurt qui, allongé sur une vieille couverture, lisait un livre avec Pinocchio roulé en boule à ses côtés. Inspirant une grande goulée d'air et refoulant les larmes qui s'accumulèrent au bord de ses yeux, Burt jura à haute voix d'être aussi pathétique.

Renversant la tête contre la porte, son regard se posa sur le petit meuble de l'entrée sur lequel se trouvait toujours le numéro et l'adresse de l'hôtel d'Isabelle. Machinalement, il tendit une main pour prendre le papier, hésitant finalement à l'appeler. Burt ne croyait pas aux fantômes, et pensait sincèrement que cette jeune femme ne devait pas être tout à fait saine d'esprit. Pourtant…

Pourtant, il songeait sérieusement à prendre contact pour avoir plus d'informations sur sa famille, sur son soit disant lien avec Lizzie, sur ce qu'elle voulait dire par « il est spécial ». Kurt était son petit garçon, évidemment qu'il était spécial à ses yeux.

Un grand rire amer le secoua quelques secondes. La fatigue venait d'avoir raison de lui, voilà qu'il se mettait à croire les paroles d'une inconnue clamant être la petite sœur de sa femme. Il froissa le papier entre ses mains et s'apprêtait à le jeter quand un crissement assourdissant retentit lugubrement dans la rue, suivit d'un « boum » fracassant. Des voix s'exclamèrent avec horreur et Burt ouvrit brusquement la porte, la peur au ventre. Une peur qui s'intensifia quand il s'aperçut que Kurt n'était plus allongé sur la couverture.

Un peu plus loin une voiture avait foncé contre une bouche d'incendie, l'eau s'écoulait désormais le long de la rue.

« Kurt ! S'exclama t-il en se précipitant vers l'accident. Kur… »

Il ralentit sa course en remarquant le sang qui maculait l'asphalte. Son cœur se serra et ses jambes flageolèrent dangereusement manquant de s'écrouler sous son poids. Il sentit les regards des voisins qui le dévisageaient avec pitié et sympathie et Burt voulut vomir, hurler…

« Papa… »

Burt se retourna vivement et un soulagement sans nom le saisit en reconnaissant la frêle silhouette de Kurt. Les larmes trop longtemps retenues jaillirent, glissant le long de ses joues tandis qu'il tombait à genoux agrippant fermement les épaules de son fils pour le tirer dans une puissante étreinte.

« Tu vas bien, chuchota t-il désespérément en fermant les paupières. Oh Dieu… tu vas bien. J'ai cru que… J… J'ai cru que c'était… Oh Kurt, je t'aime tellement gamin, ne me refais plus jamais ça. »

Ce n'était que des murmures terrifiés, il serra son fils un peu plus fort dans ses bras ayant soudainement le besoin de le sentir près de lui. Après la disparition d'Elizabeth, il ne voulait surtout pas songer à ce qu'il deviendrait s'il venait à perdre Kurt aussi.

« C'est le petit Artie Abrams, chuchota une voisine en portant une main horrifiée à ses lèvres. Il… Il a traversé la route si soudainement, le chauffeur ne l'a pas vue. »

Dans ses bras Kurt tremblait.

« C'est le méchant monsieur, chuchota faiblement le petit garçon. Papa… C'est le méchant monsieur. »

_Le méchant monsieur._ Burt fut saisi d'un frisson. Kurt disait souvent « le méchant monsieur » pour parler de l'homme de ses cauchemars. La sirène de l'ambulance et de la police retentissait déjà au loin, et il raffermit son étreinte autour de son fils. Refusant de rester davantage sur les lieux, il le porta jusqu'à la maison et alla le déposer sur le canapé du salon.

Il se figea brusquement.

« Kurt… »

Son souffle se coupa alors que Kurt gardait la tête baissée, une boule de poil tigré tachée de sang fermement blottie contre lui. Le chaton ne respirait plus, immobile et la gueule ensanglantée. Tout à sa panique, Burt ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt.

« C'est le méchant monsieur, répéta lentement Kurt d'une voix brisée. C'est de sa faute, il a tiré Pi… Pinocchio sur la route et… et Artie voulait aller le chercher et… l… la voiture est arrivée… Et… et… »

Il sanglotait à présent, serrant le cadavre de l'animal dans ses bras, le berçant tout contre lui. Cette vision lui brisa le cœur, et Burt se sentit absolument dépassé par les événements. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour rassurer son enfant, ne savait plus comment le protéger. Ca le rendait fou.

« Maintenant P… Pinocchio est mort et Art… Artie est à l'hôpital. C'est pas de ma faute, papa, je te le jure !

- Je sais, buddy. Bien sûr que ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Il lui caressa affectueusement la joue, l'embrassant rapidement sur le front.

« Je vais trouver une jolie boite pour Pinocchio et on ira l'enterrer dans le jardin. »

Kurt ne répondit pas, il continuait de pleurer silencieusement à présent.

« Tu veux que je le fasse seul ? Tu n'es pas obligé d'être là, tu sais. »

Pour la seconde fois, Kurt devait faire face à la mort... Burt se sentait désemparé et il détestait ça. En une fraction de seconde, son cerveau se mit en action : il devait appeler le docteur Pierce pour prendre le prochain rendez-vous. Burt s'arrêta un instant pour jeter un œil à travers la baie vitrée du salon, l'ambulance venait de repartir avec le corps du petit Artie Abrams et l'envie de vomir lui retourna à nouveau l'estomac. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça aurait pu être son fils.

Il n'avait suffit que de quelques minutes. Juste quelques minuscules minutes.

Kurt reniflait maladroitement, essayant de retenir ses sanglots avec toute la fierté dont il était capable. Burt hocha la tête et ébouriffa ses cheveux même s'il savait pertinemment que son fils détestait ça. Kurt était tellement méticuleux sur son apparence.

« Je reviens, ne bouge pas. »

Son fils acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête tandis qu'il se précipitait vers le placard à chaussure près de l'entrée il y trouverait bien une vieille boite vide. Après quelques secondes de recherche, Burt dénicha une vieille boite à chapeau qui avait appartenu à Elizabeth. De forme ronde, les couleurs rouge et bleu du revêtement en cuir commençaient sérieusement à ternir avec le temps. Burt caressa distraitement le couvercle du bout des doigts, puis se releva ne voulant pas laisser Kurt tout seul plus longtemps.

Il serra la boîte entre ses mains et prit un bref temps d'arrêt dans le couloir, inspirant profondément une grande goulée d'air afin de se redonner du courage. Malgré tout ses efforts depuis la mort de sa femme, Burt avait cette insistante et désagréable sensation que sa vie lui échappait. Il ne maitrisait plus rien, et cette impuissance qu'il ressentait quant il s'agissait de son petit garçon le rendait absolument malade.

Seigneur, Elizabeth lui manquait plus que jamais. Sa Lizzie aurait su quoi faire. Elle aurait su comment gérer cette situation, mais plus important encore, elle aurait su les rassuré. Burt s'était toujours senti plus fort avec sa femme à ses côtés.

Il essaya de chasser ses souvenirs douloureux, et inspira profondément quand un faible miaulement le fit sursauter. Lentement, et avec incrédulité, Burt baissa les yeux pour voir une petite boule de poils qui se frottait peureusement contre ses chevilles. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il reconnaissait Pinocchio, plus vivant que jamais, qui levait son petit museau dans sa direction et sur lequel on pouvait apercevoir des traces de sang qui avaient séchés le long de sa fourrure tigrée.

La boite à chapeau qu'il tenait dans les mains lui échappa et s'écrasa au sol dans un bruissement à peine perceptible. Le silence morbide qui plana instantanément dans la pièce le cloua sur place, le pétrifiant d'horreur et de terreur. L'animal était mort, de cela Burt en était persuadé, alors comment… ?

L'horreur et la terreur firent brusquement place à l'angoisse et la panique.

« Kurt ? Appela t-il vivement en pénétrant dans le salon ou il avait laissé son fils. »

Il se figea, son souffle se bloquant dans sa gorge. Malgré la journée lumineuse qui régnait à l'extérieur et les rideaux qui étaient tirés, le salon était plongé dans une demi-obscurité qui semblait s'assombrir toujours un peu plus. L'instinct de survie de Burt lui hurla de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de cet endroit, mais son regard accrocha la silhouette désarticulée de Kurt allongé sur le canapé. N'écoutant plus que son cœur, il se précipita vers lui, ignorant les frissons qui lui parcouraient l'échine face à la subite baisse de température. Son souffle s'échappait en de légers nuages de fumée de son nez et de sa bouche, tandis qu'une cristallisation glaciale commençait à se former le long des murs et des fenêtres.

« Kurt ! »

Son petit garçon ne répondait pas, ne réagissait pas. Le visage bien plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, Kurt semblait avoir des difficultés à respirer, un filet de sang coulait le long de son nez, sur ses lèvres et son menton. Il était secoué de tremblements, ses lèvres prenaient peu à peu la couleur bleue de la mort. A l'étage une porte claqua violemment et le parquet grinça, comme si quelqu'un courrait dans le couloir.

Il n'allait pas rester une seconde de plus dans cette maison, Burt se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras quand il sentit une main le tirer fermement en arrière, l'éloignant loin de Kurt. Trébuchant en arrière, il cogna durement contre le mur alors qu'il regardait avec incrédulité le canapé où se trouvait son fils. Son cœur tambourinait désormais à tout rompre dans son torse, et ses jambes menaçaient de se dérober sous son poids.

Burt se redressa et tenta une nouvelle fois de rejoindre son enfant, mais aussitôt une poigne ferme le repoussa avec violence.

« Kurt ! S'exclama t-il avec horreur, en se sentant de plus en plus impuissant. »

Qu'il haïssait ce sentiment. On l'empêchait de s'approcher de Kurt. Kurt qui était de plus en plus pâle.

« Je vous en prie, chuchota t-il dans un murmure désespéré. »

Le chuchotement d'un père à l'agonie.

« Il n'est pas bien, il faut que je prenne soin de lui ! C'est juste un petit garçon… »

L'envie de rire le traversa un instant… A qui parlait-il ? Discrètement, Burt avança d'un pas avant qu'une seconde porte ne claque bruyamment à l'étage et qu'un léger rire rauque ne retentisse dans les escaliers derrière lui.

Comme si on se moquait ouvertement de sa détresse.

A présent furieux, Burt tendit une main pour s'emparer du bras de son fils, mais une gifle résonna sombrement, et sa joue brûla sous la force du coup. Interdit, mais déterminé, Burt avança d'un autre pas et se pencha pour finalement réussir à prendre Kurt dans ses bras. Il grelottait, et ses yeux étaient révulsés dans ses orbites… sa peau était glaciale.

« Je vais te sortir de là, gamin, chuchota t-il à son oreille. Je vais… »

Les mots moururent au bord de ses lèvres. Le corps de Burt se figea tout entier alors qu'il avait levé les yeux pour croiser son reflet dans le miroir au dessus du canapé. Sauf… qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, derrière lui se dressait une silhouette informe –une ombre- qui le fixait avec colère et convoitise. Il le vit tendre un bras au bout de laquelle pendait une main osseuse aux doigts décharnés. Elle se tendait par-dessus son épaule pour atteindre Kurt mais Burt eut le reflexe de sauter par-dessus le fauteuil, se précipitant à travers la baie vitrée et déboulant dans son jardin.

Il ignora les éclats de verre, et son épaule douloureuse –très certainement déboitée- et courut jusqu'à sa voiture garée en face de chez lui. Bouclant fermement Kurt sur le siège passager, et tremblant de tous ses membres, Burt mit quelques secondes avant de pouvoir insérer la clé dans le contact et déguerpir sur les chapeaux de roues.

XXX

Burt ne prit pas la peine de toquer, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'hôtel d'un geste brusque et s'arrêta subitement dans son élan.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ! S'exclama t-il avec rage. »

Son regard passait d'Isabelle à Alma Lopez qui le dévisageaient avec surprise et incrédulité.

« Burt, que se passe t-il ? Où est Kurt ? Demanda cette dernière en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. »

Il secoua la tête, les paumes de ses mains frottant son visage comme s'il espérait se réveiller d'un cauchemar.

« A l'hôpital. »

Sa réponse n'était qu'un chuchotement, et sa voix était étrangement enrouée.

« Commotion cérébrale… Il était en hypothermie, il… hémorragie interne, il est en chirurgie.

- Oh Seigneur, marmonna Isabelle en portant une main à ses lèvres. Que s'est-il passé ? »

_Que s'est t-il passé ? _

Elle était sérieuse là ? Burt la dévisagea une longue seconde avant de voir rouge.

« Ne vous foutez pas de ma gueule ! Hurla t-il en la pointant d'un doigt menaçant, comme si tout était de sa faute. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé putain ! J'arrive toujours pas à… Tout ce que je sais c'est que mon fils est sur une putain de table d'opération avec toutes ses conneries ! Alors s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui doit me donner des explications, c'est vous ! »

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard, sentant que la patience de Burt se tenait sur un fil instable, et qu'il pouvait à tout instant basculer.

« Burt…

- Ne commencez pas à me faire chier avec vos morales à deux balles, Alma ! Qu'est ce que fichez ici, d'ailleurs ?

- Burt, clama celle-ci avec autorité, ce qui sembla momentanément calmer le mécanicien. Vous devez nous raconter ce qui s'est passé. Dans les détails. Et peu importe si cela vous parait invraisemblable. »

Il secoua la tête, pinçant furieusement l'arrête du nez entre son pouce et son index. Il revoyait encore le petit corps désarticulé de Kurt entre ses bras, il pouvait encore sentir sa peau froide…

_Seigneur, quel cauchemar. _

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Répéta t-il, ses épaules s'affaissant brusquement, vaincu. Il… Il y avait cette chose qui m'empêchait d'approcher Kurt. Et Pinocchio qui a ressuscité et… C'est juste dingue ! J'ai l'impression de devenir fou ! »

Un instant de silence. Pesant et électrique.

« Burt. »

Il leva les yeux vers Isabelle qui le dévisageait intensément.

« Nous devons parler de Kurt.

- Kurt ?

- Tout ce qui se passe est lié à lui. C'est dans son sang, c'est l'héritage de notre famille. Elizabeth avait coupé les ponts avec nous dans l'espoir que, peut-être, Kurt ne soit pas comme elle. Comme moi. »

Cette fois ci, Burt était complètement perdu.

« Comme quoi ? Kurt est _quoi_ ? »

Les deux femmes échangèrent une œillade avant que la jeune femme prenne une légère inspiration.

« Un médium. Notre famille l'est depuis des centaines d'années à présent, et chaque génération est plus puissante que la précédente. Et Kurt est le dernier de notre lignée. »

Ebahis, Burt ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Elle voulait vraiment lui faire croire ça ?

« Donc vous êtes en train de me dire qu'un fantôme en est après mon fils ? »

Isabelle secoua la tête.

« Non. C'est bien plus puissant, plus dangereux… C'est pour ça que je suis ici.

- Qu'est ce que s'est alors ? »

Un courant d'air glacial souffla dans la pièce.

« Un démon. »

* * *

**1****er**** Novembre 2015 – New-York **

Kurt renversa la tête en arrière, ferma les paupières en entrouvrant délicieusement les lèvres. Le bruit tonitruant de la musique se faisait entendre à travers la porte de la salle de bain, mais n'avait pas d'importance. Non, tout ce qui importait était cette tête blonde qui cheminait lentement le long de son torse.

Kurt grimaça.

« Hum… J'ai pas toute la nuit… Et si je voulais un truc doux et lent, j'aurais mieux fait de demander à une putain de bonne femme ! »

Un rire s'échappa de son amant d'un soir, qui leva les yeux dans sa direction, l'admirant un moment alors que Kurt poussait sur ses épaules afin qu'il descende plus bas.

« Je pourrais te réciter des mots d'amour si tu veux, répondit-il en titillant du pouce le gland enflée de la verge de Kurt. Je peux te chanter une chanson du Moulin Rouge, si tu veux. _I will love you…_

- Tais toi Adam, coupa ce dernier d'une voix ferme. Et contente-toi de me sucer ! »

Adam secoua la tête mais obéit et sa bouche s'empara fermement et délicatement du sexe d'un Kurt qui émit un léger gémissement de satisfaction. S'arc-boutant contre le mur, il glissa une main impatiente entre les mèches de son amant d'un soir, l'encourageant à accélérer le rythme, ses hanches commençaient déjà à se mouvoir toutes seules. Les lèvres sèches, Kurt les humidifia du bout de la langue, alors qu'Adam s'accrochait à ses cuisses.

Une chaleur enivrante grimpait le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour se propager dans ses reins, accentuant davantage ses gémissements. Se laissant peu à peu envahir par le plaisir, s'abandonnant à ses sens, Kurt tourna un peu la tête sur le côté et entrouvrit les paupières pour…

« Heu ! Excusez-moi ? Lança une voix. Je ne voudrais pas déranger. »

Adossé sur le mur, juste à côté de lui, se trouvait un homme d'une quarantaine d'année qui lui souriait un peu timidement. Il aurait pu paraître tout à fait normal, si ce n'était le couteau de cuisine qui était planté dans son torse.

De toute évidence il était mort.

« Putain non ! S'exclama Kurt avec lassitude. »

Immédiatement Adam s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta t-il, mais Kurt secoua la tête et lui fit signe de continuer ce qu'il faisait. »

Le fantôme détourna un peu les yeux, et Kurt était certain qu'il aurait rougis s'il l'avait pu.

« Dégage !

- Quoi ?

- Non, je parle pas à _toi_. »

Le fantôme – Graig de son prénom- semblait trouver la situation amusante.

« J'ai juste besoin d'aide, plaida t-il. On m'a tué !

- Oui, eh bien, prend un ticket et fais la queue comme les autres.

- De quoi ? S'interrompit une nouvelle fois Adam.

Kurt sentait sa patience l'abandonner.

- J'ai dis occupe toi de ma queue… Je suis… _Oh !_ Oui, comme ça… »

Refermant les paupières, Kurt se coupa alors du monde, oubliant Craig le fantôme quadragénaire, et se concentrant uniquement sur ses sensations. La chaleur dans son bas ventre grimpa d'un cran, se propageant délicieusement dans tout son corps avant de finalement exploser en un gémissement légèrement plus rauque.

Redescendant bien rapidement de sa petite et éphémère minute d'extase, Kurt se rhabilla et remercia Adam d'un léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de sortir pour rejoindre Santana et Finn parmi la foule grouillante d'étudiants fêtards. Sans un regard de plus, il s'éloigna, évitant de justesse d'être éclaboussé par la vodka d'une fille déjà bourrée. Après quelques secondes de recherche, il aperçu la silhouette langoureuse de Santana qui se trémoussait sensuellement contre une jeune femme toute aussi séduisante.

« Hey ! S'exclama t-il afin de se faire entendre à travers la musique assourdissante. Tu prends du plaisir ?

- Lady Hummel ! Hurla l'hispanique en lui adressant un clin d'œil suggestif. Tu peux en dire autant. Crois pas que je t'ai pas vu faire un arrêt _touche bite _aux chiottes ! »

Kurt aurait pu être offusqué mais il s'agissait d'un soir de fête et il n'avait pas l'intention de gâché le plaisir de Santana. Surtout pas depuis qu'ils avaient appris la mort d'Isabelle, deux semaines de cela. Elle avait toujours été là pour eux. Son humeur s'assombrit immédiatement en repensant à son patron. Isabelle était charmante, intelligente, adorable… comment avait-on pu l'assassiné de la sorte ? Un soupir morose lui échappa, avant que quelqu'un ne tapote son épaule. Il se retourna et se renfrogna en reconnaissant Graig.

« Je suis en vacances ! Déclara t-il avec mauvaise humeur. Je ne m'occupe pas d'affaires de fantôme en ce moment... J'ai laissé un mémo, tu l'as pas eu ? »

Craig semblait sceptique mais il n'eut pas le temps d'enchainer qu'il disparu brusquement. Finn s'approchait et l'éloigna un peu de la piste de danse sur laquelle il était resté pour régler ses problèmes surnaturels.

« Mec, chuchota son demi-frère en regardant nerveusement autour de lui. Tu devrais vraiment être plus discret. Tout le monde commençait à te regarder bizarrement quand tu parles tout seul comme ça. »

Bizarrement.

Il s'agissait bien là de l'adjectif de sa vie. Kurt Hummel était le petit garçon bizarre, le « freak », l'étrange. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, il n'avait désormais plus le cœur à la fête. Il ne sursauta pas quand un bras entoura ses épaules.

« Tu as le collier que je t'ai passé ? Chuchota Santana à son oreille.

- Ouais. Je m'en sépare jamais.

- Cool, chantonna t-elle. »

Elle se pencha et agrippa le pendentif, chuchotant rapidement quelques phrases incompréhensibles puis se redressa avec un sourire.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens de faire ? Demanda Finn, toujours en s'assurant que personne ne les fixaient.

- _Calmos_ Frankenteen, dit-elle en levant une main pour l'apaiser. J'ai juste ensorcelé le collier pour qu'il soit tranquille ce soir. T'auras pas de visite intempestive, t'inquiète !

- Comment t'as fait ça ?

Santana leva les yeux au ciel.

- _Heellooo_ ! Je suis une sorcière oui ou non ? »

Finn secoua la tête et Kurt haussa les épaules. Il se fichait de ce que Santana avait fait, elle avait prononcé la phrase magique « pas de visite intempestive ». Être médium comportait le fait de ne pas avoir d'intimité. Combien de fois s'était-il réveillé avec une ribambelle de fantôme le fixant au pied de son lit. Où pendant qu'il prenait une douche ? Où quand il s'envoyait en l'air ?

Il aurait aimé dire qu'il s'y était habitué, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

« Okay les gars, je vous laisse continuer le débat, déclara t-il en rangeant précieusement le collier sous le col de son t-shirt. Moi je me rentre… Si je peux dormir sans qu'on vienne me réveiller pour un oui ou un non. Ne faîtes pas de bruit quand vous rentrerez. Surtout toi Finn.

Celui-ci eut une moue vexée.

- Hey ! Je suis discret !

- Comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, ricana Santana en croisant les bras et ignorant le regard noir que lui adressait le frère de son meilleur ami. »

XXX

Machinalement Kurt s'étira de tout son long, faisant craquer les os de ses articulations. Du bout des doigts, il caressa l'angle de sa mâchoire, s'assurant de l'exactitude de son rasage. Le silence bienfaiteur de l'appartement et la chaleur dû à sa douche chaude le berçait agréablement. Il se sentait lourd, et il frémit de satisfaction quand il se glissa entre les draps frais et propre de son lit.

Immédiatement un petit miaulement résonna et une boule de poils tigrée sauta sur le lit pour se lover tout contre son flanc.

« Hey Pinocchio, chuchota t-il, gratouillant le museau de son chat qui ronronna aussitôt. Tu as quand même une belle vie, toi. Tu manges, tu dors… San a intérêt que son sort fonctionne… »

Mais à peine se cala t-il plus confortablement contre son oreiller qu'il s'endormit.

XXX

Il entendit la machine à café se mettre en marche dans la cuisine, l'eau qui coulait dans la salle de bain ainsi que le ronronnement joyeux de son chat. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui le réveilla.

Kurt émit un léger gémissement, profitant encore un peu de la chaleur de son lit, enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller pour se protéger des rayons du soleil. L'odeur agréable du café s'insinua dans ses narines, et le jeune homme s'étira de tout son long avec langueur et béatitude. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus aussi bien dormi. Après quelques longues secondes, il se redressa avec un léger sourire, caressa rapidement Pinocchio et se retourna pour se figer brusquement.

Là, juste au pied de son lit, il croisa un éclat mordoré.

Juste un regard noisette, brillant presque sous la lumière du soleil. Un regard qui appartenait à un garçon qui le dévisageait avec intérêt, scepticisme et incrédulité. Puérilement, Kurt se sentit brusquement rougir sous l'examen dont il semblait faire preuve, et se couvra pudiquement avec sa couette.

« Dommage la vue me plaisait assez. C'est jamais désagréable de se réveiller pour admirer un cul comme le tien. »

Kurt cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises.

« J'y crois pas. Depuis quand tu es là ? Demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Comment ça ? A mon avis on a du rentrer ensemble… mais on a du boire comme des trous, parce qu'on a pas baiser. C'est rare que je couche pas avec un mec qui a ton cul, crois moi.

- Laisse mes fesses là où elles sont ! Maugréa Kurt en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Et fais pas le malin. Je veux dire… Depuis quand tu es mort ? »

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel ils se regardèrent intensément.

« T'as pas que bu toi hier soir, lança l'inconnu en esquissant un sourire narquois que Kurt trouvait sexy bien malgré lui.

- Ah ah, marrant. Un esprit spirituel, génial !

- A ton service ! »

Kurt prit une seconde avant de se lever pour mieux lui faire face.

« Je vais te dire ce que je dis à tout ceux qui viennent me voir en ce moment, commença t-il. Je prends des vacances. Va voir un autre médium.

- J'espère bien… Et je fais comment ? Au cas où tu ne le devinerais pas, il n'y a pas de petites annonces pour médium chez les fantômes… Tss, _fantômes_ ! J'arrive pas à croire que j'sois devenu Casper !

- Tant pis, tu trouveras bien un moyen. Nous sommes à New-York, il doit bien avoir quelques bonnes âmes errantes pour t'aider. Moi, je passe mon tour. »

Et sans un mot de plus, il le dépassa pour se diriger vers son armoire.

« Beau cul, gros con, renchérit-il en croisant les bras et en s'adossant contre le lit. Je vois le genre. »

Kurt grogna et lança un regard par-dessus son épaule. Vêtu d'un jean noir, d'un t-shirt col V blanc, et d'une veste en cuir qui avait certainement connu des jours meilleurs. Il arborait une multitude de piercings à l'oreille droite, et on pouvait deviner le début d'un tatouage sur son bras gauche à travers le col de son t-shirt. Une peau mate, des boucles noires et un regard à transpercer quiconque le fixait de trop près. Et encore, Kurt s'efforçait de ne pas trop s'attarder sur la fine mais évidente musculature qui se devinait de ses épaules.

« Hum… Si ça peut te faire plaisir, tu es mon genre de mec, répliqua Kurt en lui adressant un sourire aguicheur. En d'autres circonstances, je t'aurais cloué dans mon matelas pour te baiser avec le plus grand plaisir.

- Ah bon ? Comme ça ? On se connait même pas.

- Je suis sûr que t'es pas du genre à t'en soucier.

Un léger rire échappa au très sexy fantôme.

- Touché ! »

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant que Kurt ne se reprenne et lui tourne le dos.

« C'est quoi ton nom ?

- J'ai cru que tu ne me demanderais jamais. Je m'appelle Blaine.

- Eh bien Blaine… qu'est ce que tu fous encore dans ma chambre ? Je t'ai pas dit que j'étais en vacances ? »

Blaine ricana et se rapprocha lentement.

« Je croyais que tu voulais me baiser sur ton matelas ?

Kurt lui adressa un clin d'œil provocateur.

- T'es mort. Et je ne fais pas dans la nécrophilie.

- Outch, t'es dur ! »

Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait nier que fantôme Blaine l'amusait. Il secoua la tête, termina d'enfiler son jean, captant au passage le regard lubrique de son invité indésiré laissait glisser le long de son corps.

Mort mais toujours plein de libido. Et après on lui demandait pourquoi il aimait les hommes ?

« Ecoute Blaine. J'ai perdu quelqu'un qui m'étais très proche récemment. Et… Et j'ai besoin d'une pause. Je suis désolé. »

Blaine demeura silencieux et le suivit du regard jusqu'à la porte.

« Ouais je sais, déclara t-il. C'est Isabelle Wright qui m'a envoyé ici. Elle a dit que tu pourrais m'aider. »

Le prénom figea Kurt dans son élan, sa main se crispa sur la poignée. Le souffle coupé, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de lui échapper, il se mordit instinctivement la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu peux répéter ? »

* * *

**TBC**

Merci de m'avoir lu. Vos avis sont comme toujours très appréciés. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus et que ce premier chapitre répond un peu à vos questions. Il y aura encore des flash back concernant le passé de Kurt et de Blaine. Donc wait and see comme on dit !

Kisouille guys !


End file.
